


Feathers

by cleflink



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Can be read as gen or slash, DCMK Secret Santa, Gen, Implied Relationships, Multi, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/pseuds/cleflink
Summary: High school AU. A new member of the student council gets an unexpected insight into the private life of student council president, Kudou Shinichi.
Relationships: Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkkisses (etherealyouns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealyouns/gifts).



> This fic was written for @milkyouniverse for the 2020 round of the DCMK Secret Santa Exchange on tumblr.
> 
> Happy DCMK Secret Santa, milkyouniverse! I've very much enjoyed chatting with you over the past month or so, and I hope that this silly little fic is to your liking.

Being a member of the student council wasn't exactly what Ito Koharu had expected.

Getting elected as her class rep this year had always been part of The Plan (The Plan involved approximately 14 separate steps, the last of which was acceptance into Todai Law School and the glorious successes to be achieved thereafter), but the actual reality of what the job entailed was a bit surprising.

She'd already known, of course, that anime grossly overexaggerated how much power a student council had. Koharu hadn't been expecting to suddenly become school royalty and have people currying her favour left and right. She wasn't that naïve.

If she was being honest with herself, though, she had to admit that she'd thought that anime was also lying about how much _work_ the student council did. 

There always seemed to be a dozen things for them to handle at once, and teachers and students were forever showing up unannounced with additional tasks that needed their attention. Though their school had no set rule against belonging to more than one after school club, the student council was an unspoken exception: there was no way that someone could belong to anything else besides the student council, not with how much time it took up.

Koharu wondered if this was typical of all student councils, or just theirs. She still spoke to some friends from her middle school who'd gone to different schools, and their testimonies seemed to suggest that Koharu had just got unlucky.

She'd been a member of the student council for almost a month now, and Koharu was only just starting to get used to the bustle and the energy and the nearly frantic pace at which work needed to be completed. It was daunting to be working with such an industrious group of her peers and senpais. Everyone was horrifically focused and hardworking - they had to be, to keep up with the workload - and Koharu was definitely feeling the pressure to step up and volunteer to take on additional tasks. If she didn't pull her weight, she might lose her place, and then what would happen to The Plan?

This thought was at the forefront of Koharu's mind as she approached Shimizu-senpai, the student council's vice president, one day, approximately a half hour before club activities were scheduled to end.

"I-I've finished reviewing the tennis team's proposed budget," she said, holding the document out like an offering.

Shimizu-senpai smiled and accepted it. "Thank you."

Koharu screwed up her courage. "I-I was wondering about the schedule for the Cultural Festival," she ventured, but Shimizu-senpai waved off her concern.

"Kudou-senpai is taking care of it," she said, with a nod over Koharu's shoulder.

Though she didn't need to, Koharu followed Shimizu-senpai's gaze to the dark-haired boy working in his usual place at the table by the window. 

Kudou Shinichi.

Kudou Shinichi was the student council president and one of the smartest students in the school. As if that wasn't enough of a cliché, he was also attractive, well-liked by students and teachers alike and a talented athlete. Apparently, the soccer team's coach had actually cried when Kudou-senpai had chosen to devote his time to the student council instead of sports. There was a rumour going around that he'd only joined the student council because he'd been blackmailed into it by an unidentified former student, but that couldn't be true when he took it so seriously.

Koharu was absolutely certain that the student council would have crumbled long ago under the weight of all the work it had to accomplish were it not for Kudou-senpai. 

Kudou-senpai seemed to have evolved beyond the need for sleep. He mainlined coffee like someone was going to take it away from him if he didn't drink it fast enough, and was absolutely tireless when it came to work. He easily accomplished half of the tasks assigned to the student council by himself; in the time that she'd been a member, Koharu had never yet seen Kudou-senpai take a break, or pass off a task to someone else if he could handle it himself. 

Koharu hesitated. If it had been anyone else, Koharu would have offered to help with the scheduling, but one didn't do that with Kudou-senpai. Not because he'd be unkind about it - Kudou-senpai might be a little abrupt and a lot sarcastic, but he wasn't cruel - but because he really didn't need her help.

"Oh," she said lamely. "Then is there, uh, something else that I can-"

The door opened while she was speaking, and Koharu turned automatically to see who it was.

The rest of her words died in her throat.

Because Kuroba Kaito was standing in the doorway.

Kuroba Kaito was easily the most famous student at the school, partly because he was charming and popular, but mostly because he had a tendency for pulling extravagant pranks that had sent more than one teacher off on stress leave. He was the darling of the arts department, and Koharu had heard that he also did gymnastics and parkour in his off time, which would certainly explain the almost uncanny athletic ability with which he pulled off his various stunts. 

People flocked to him, drawn by his bright smiles and diverse talents, but Koharu had witnessed firsthand what a double-edged sword it could be to get close to Kuroba-senpai. Anyone who wasn't willing to risk becoming the target of a harmless but dramatically embarrassing prank when Kuroba-senpai was in the mood for mischief had learned to give him a wide berth. 

What was _he_ doing in the student council office?

Koharu didn't have long to wait to find out.

Kuroba-senpai grinned impishly and stepped into the room without so much as a 'sorry for the intrusion'. His eyes zeroed in immediately on the only person who hadn't looked up at his entrance.

"Shin~ichiiii!" he warbled, drawing out the vowels until it was hardly even a name anymore.

He was calling Kudou-senpai by his first name? Koharu knew that Kuroba-senpai was shameless, but it seemed beyond rude to be so overly familiar.

Not that Kudou-senpai seemed to notice.

"Busy, Kuroba," he said, still frowning down at the schedule. "Go join kendo practice if you're bored. You know they'd happily have you on the team."

"Ugh, and let _him_ have the satisfaction of being right? No thank you." Kuroba-senpai snagged a chair from the closest table and, in a move that blurred in Koharu's vision, somehow ended up sprawled artistically across said chair at Kudou-senpai's table, grinning broadly. "You should entertain me instead!"

Kudou-senpai rolled his eyes. "Not happening."

"But Shinichi! You promised that we'd go for ice cream after club activities were done!"

Koharu was dumbfounded. They were going out for ice cream together? Were they _dating_? Why wasn't this the hottest gossip in the school? 

"Just because drama club is over for today, that doesn't mean the rest of us aren't still working," Kudou-senpai said, and Kuroba-senpai slumped down with a despairing cry.

"So cruel to me!"

"Don't be an idiot."

Koharu shouldn't be eavesdropping on her senpais, she realized all at once. Someone was sure to reprimand her for this. She glanced covertly around the room to see if anyone had noticed her distraction.

No one was looking at her. Instead, everyone's attention was subtly focused on the table by the window. Koharu cautiously relaxed. Clearly she wasn't the only one fascinated by this... whatever this was. Surely that meant it was okay to keep listening a little while longer?

Oblivious to the attention, Kudou-senpai looked over at where Kuroba-senpai was splayed all over the table in an ecstasy of boredom and huffed out a sigh that sounded more fond than exasperated. "If you're bored, then help me with this."

"M'not joining the student council either," Kuroba-senpai grumbled, but he pulled himself into a more upright position regardless. "What are we doing?"

"Organizing the schedule for the Cultural Festival," Kudou-senpai told him, shifting over to give room for Kuroba-senpai to look at the papers spread all over the desk. "Akai-sensei wants it done differently than last year."

"Of course he does. Let me see." Kuroba-senpai leaned in so close that his hair brushed against the side of Kudou-senpai's face. 

They looked alike, Koharu realized with a jolt of shock. She'd never have thought so ordinarily - Kudou-senpai's sharp smirks contrasted too completely with Kuroba-senpai's cheeky grins for her to find them similar - but seeing their faces right next to each other like this, the resemblance was uncanny.

 _Secret twins?_ she wondered, before rational thought prevailed. This wasn't an anime: things like that didn't happen in real life.

Kudou-senpai didn't seem bothered by Kuroba-senpai's extreme proximity. Another point in favour of the dating theory? "I'm thinking of moving the literature club's concert here," Kudou-senpai said, tapping his pencil against a spot on the grid. "But that conflicts with the guest speaker that class 3-B is bringing in."

"True. Then what about this?" Kuroba-senpai plucked the pencil from Kudou-senpai's hand and sketched out a couple of quick notes. Kudou-senpai watched him write for a moment, then nodded.

"That could work. Then if the orchestra club moves here-" The pencil changed hands again, the action seamless and smooth as though they were used to sharing like this. 

Kuroba-senpai hummed thoughtfully. "The orchestra club might work better after the concert. If you leave it here, then the traffic through the concourse is going to-"

"Dammit, you're right." An explosive breath. "Then how about-" 

If there was one thing that Koharu had learned about the student council, it was that Kudou-senpai worked alone out of necessity. No one else could keep up with his relentless working pace, or the lightning speed at which he assimilated and organized information. But with Kuroba-senpai, it was like the two of them were a single unit, trading ideas faster than Koharu could even begin to keep up with.

Koharu remembered all at once that, for all his pranks and irreverence, Kuroba-senpai consistently tied with Kudou-senpai for top marks in the exam rankings. Unlike Kudou-senpai, who wielded his razor sharp intelligence like a weapon, Kuroba-senpai liked to make people overlook the fact that he was smart, then laugh at their pain when they realized he'd tricked them.

What on earth had brought these two such diametrically opposite people together?

Just as she had that thought, the door rattled open again. It took an almost physical effort for Koharu to drag her eyes away from the spectacle in front of her to see who their new arrival was. 

"Yo," said Hattori Heiji, the kendo champion who'd led their team to victory at the last regional tournament. He'd moved to Tokyo from Osaka only last year, and was as well known for his refusal to stop using Kansai-ben as he was for his athletic prowess, striking looks and unshakeable determination. While he could have been resented for becoming captain of the kendo team so soon after coming to their school, Hattori-senpai had proven himself to be a capable and inspiring leader, sometimes impulsive but always cool and decisive when it mattered.

The rest of the kendo team practically worshipped the ground Hattori-senpai walked on. Half of the school was in love with him. Three of Koharu's friends were already making plans for the chocolates they were going to give him on Valentine's Day. 

And now _he_ was in the student council office as well.

Koharu was pretty sure she whimpered a little. 

Hattori-senpai ignored the members of the student council scattered around the room and beelined directly for the window table. Koharu noticed that his gakuran was unbuttoned and his hair and skin were both damp with sweat. There was a towel draped over his shoulders. He must have come here directly from kendo practice. But why?

Hattori-senpai stopped in front of Kudou-senpai and Kuroba-senpai and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fig'red you'd both still be here. You ready t'go?"

"Almost done," Kudou-senpai said, snagging the pencil back from Kuroba-senpai again.

Kuroba-senpai let him have it, throwing a pleading face at Hattori-senpai. "Save me, Heiji! Shinichi's being a slave driver again!"

Hattori-senpai snorted. "Get out of it yerself, if it bugs you so much." Without ceremony, he plunked himself down in the chair on Kudou-senpai's other side and leaned in. "What're we workin' on?"

Kudou-senpai shifted the schedule over obligingly, and Koharu watched, absolutely baffled, as Hattori-senpai slid into the planning process just as smoothly as Kuroba-senpai had. 

Hattori-senpai, she recalled weakly, also regularly placed at the top of the exam rankings. It didn't make the scene in front of her make any more sense.

 _Threesome?_ she wondered half-hysterically, and had to fight the urge to laugh herself sick, as she watched the three most popular boys in the school - who shouldn't even have known each other - plan the entire schedule for the Cultural Festival as easily as if they were reading each other's minds.

Eventually, Kudou-senpai put down the pencil. "That'll do."

Kuroba-senpai whooped and flung his hands up in the air. "Finally!" He literally somersaulted to his feet; Hattori-senpai and Kudou-senpai leaned out of the way of his wheeling limbs with an ease that spoke of long practice. "Time for ice cream!"

"Still think we should get takoyaki," Hattori-senpai muttered, sounding put-upon.

"Not a cha~nce!" Kuroba-senpai sing-songed. "I won, you lost, and now there must be ice cream!"

"He did win," Kudou-senpai said. "And you agreed to the terms." He clapped a hand on Hattori-senpai's shoulder and smirked at him. "Accept your loss with pride."

"Tch, fine." Hattori-senpai shrugged off his hand. "Are we goin' or what?" He was clearly trying to sound irritated, but Koharu didn't think he was doing an especially good job of it.

Judging by the eye rolls that Kudou-senpai and Kuroba-senpai were trading, they didn't think so either.

"There's always next time, Hei-chan!" Kuroba-senpai said. He flashed a dangerous grin and waggled his cell phone - where had that come from? - at Hattori-senpai. "I look forward to even more embarrassing photos to share with Kazuha-chan!"

Hattori-senpai's cheeks flared red immediately. "Why you-!" 

He lunged and Kuroba-senpai vaulted into an effortless backflip to avoid the strike. His feet had barely touched the floor again before he was bolting out of the room, cackling like a madman. 

"Kuroba! Get back here!" Hattori-senpai was after him like a shot; Koharu could hear the sound of them yelling at each other quickly receding as they raced down the hallway.

Kudou-senpai rolled his eyes. "Yare, yare. I'll see you all tomorrow," he said into the sudden, shocked silence. He slung his bag over one shoulder as he headed for the door. "I'll give the schedule to Akai-sensei in the morning."

A chorus of subdued goodbyes followed him out. The room stirred slowly to life again, as though coming out of a collective daze. Koharu sat there for a moment, stunned. 

Had all of that really just happened?

"It's a bit shocking at first," Shimizu-senpai told her, and Koharu jolted. She'd all but forgotten she was there. "You'll get used to them."

Koharu didn't know where to start. "Does this happen often?"

Shimizu-senpai hummed thoughtfully. "It depends. If Kudou-kun stays late, odds are good that Kuroba-kun and Hattori-kun will come to find him." 

"They're... friends?" Koharu asked weakly.

Shimizu-senpai nodded. "They are."

"How?" Koharu blurted, before she could think better of it.

That earned her a helpless shrug. "No one knows. But they make it work, somehow."

A burst of chatter from outside the window interrupted Koharu's next question. Though she couldn't make out the words, it was easy to pick out three distinct voices: Hattori-senpai's fiery enthusiasm, Kudou-senpai's dry sarcasm and Kuroba-senpai's teasing lilt. Though Koharu wouldn't have expected such a diverse range to blend well together, there was no denying that it absolutely did.

"I suppose they do," she said to Shimizu-senpai, and they shared a grin.

She didn't know how any of this fit in with The Plan, but one thing was for certain: she wasn't going to bored while working on the student council.

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. The former student who blackmailed Shinichi into joining the student council was definitely Haibara/Shiho.
> 
> **Please do not post my works on Goodreads or other third party sites**


End file.
